Integrated circuits (ICs) can be implemented to perform a variety of functions. Some ICs can be programmed to perform specified functions. An example of a “programmable IC” is a field programmable gate array (FPGA). An FPGA typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles may include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), and so forth.
Many circuit designs have become so large that the circuit designs are implemented within devices that include a plurality of dies. These devices are referred to as “multi-die ICs”. In such devices, two or more of the dies may include programmable circuitry. In effect, these devices include multiple FPGA dies mounted on some type of base or carrier. The device may include other types of dies in addition to, or as alternatives to, those described. The base facilitates connectivity among the dies mounted thereto.